


[podfic] the four times daud summoned a whaler who was totally unprepared for it (and the one time they were)

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [28]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the four times daud summoned a whaler who was totally unprepared for it (and the one time they were)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the four times daud summoned a whaler who was totally unprepared for it (and the one time they were)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the four times daud summoned a whaler who was totally unprepared for it (and the one time they were)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732837) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



another part of the 'what we talk about when we talk about whalers' series. This time, Daud summoning them places, like the shit he is (ilu Daud, but ur a shit). My fav is quite possibly Jenkins in this. 

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/the%20four%20times%20Daud%20summoned%20a%20whaler%20that%20was%20totally%20unprepared%20for%20it%20and%20the%20one%20time%20they%20were.mp3) (length: 00:11:23 | size: 10MB


End file.
